A Dangerous Beginning
by VampChickEricDamon
Summary: Elena moves to Mystic Falls looking for a fresh start after her failed marriage. Damon is a bored realtor with a dangerous side business who's dad owns half the town. A/U all human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi guys this is my first ever fanfiction that i wrote because I've been very ill lately and decided after reading a lot of awesome ones to try one for myself. I'm basing the Damon in this story on his personality in season 1. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 1:**

Elena Gilbert noticed the cold chilly air as soon as she stepped out of her small motel room. But today she wasn't going to let the weather bother her. Today she was on a mission. Today she would stop wallowing in self-pity over her divorce, because really 6 months is too long for a person to wallow, and she would hit the restart button on her life.

Her new job at Mystic Falls High School as an English teacher would be the perfect way to achieve this and while leaving the buzzing city of New York to move to a small town made her depressed at first; she had decided it would be for the best. Leaving her ex-husband and failed career as a novelist behind her was refreshing and while cold; the clean country air was already succeeding in making her feel better.

Well failed was the wrong word for her previous occupation. She did manage to have some success; her romance novel had ranked at number 9 on the New York Times bestsellers list but her plans and hopes for a second novel diminished due to writers block shortly before her marriage crumbled. Shaking those thoughts off, she concentrated on her plans for the day walking quickly in an attempt to get out of the cold sooner. 15 minutes later she had reached her destination and had barely knocked on the door when her Aunt Jenna yanked it open and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Elena! I missed you! It's been so long!" Jenna exclaimed finally letting go of her niece.

"Yes it has I'm sorry I haven't been able to make back here for a while" Elena apologised. The last time she had seen her Aunt was in New York at her wedding, 3 years ago and as much as she had wanted to, her husband did not want to take time away from his business to visit a small insignificant town. She silently prayed that her Aunt wouldn't bring up her failed marriage.

"So I know you're dying to see the car but I have someone you have to meet first" Jenna said sensing Elena's need not to discuss the last time they saw each other "RIC!" she called.

"Geez I'm right here woman" A man replied stepping from the living room into the doorway "Hi, I'm Alaric".

"My Fiancé" Jenna cut in holding out her hand to show Elena her ring.

"Oh my gosh congratulations guys, I'm Elena, it's nice to finally put a face to the voice" she politely responded before gushing at her Aunts ring.

Her Aunt had forced Alaric and Elena to talk on the phone on numerous occasions since they had become a couple. And Jenna had convinced Ric, Mystic Falls High School's History teacher, to put in a good word for Elena at the school in order for her to get the job with no previous teaching experience, although she was qualified to do so. Even though Ric hadn't met Elena he had been forced to read her book, acknowledging that it was very good, and also couldn't say no to Jenna.

The couple and Elena caught up for a while before Elena regretfully mentioned that she had other things she had to get to before the day ended.

"Oh right of course I'm sorry, I'll take you to see your new car now" Jenna replied motioning for Elena to follow her to the garage with Ric not far behind.

"It's not much.."

"Hey! That car was my pride and joy for years" exclaimed an indignant Ric.

"But it runs well" Jenna finished sauntering over to Ric and indulging in a quick make-out session while Elena was busy looking at the car.

It was a silver medium-sized Honda sedan that while obviously a few years old still looked fairly decent. In any case Elena was happy to have found a reasonable priced car quickly. She handed a check to Alaric who begrudgingly handed over the keys said her goodbyes and set off on her next mission.

10 minutes later she was pulling into an apartment complex and quickly made her way to the front of the building.

"Miss Gilbert?" she heard a man's voice ask. Turning around she saw who the voice belonged to. The man was dressed appropriately for the meeting in a black suit, black shirt and blood red tie. His hair was raven and was in a way perfectly messy. But what really captured Elena's attention were his eyes. Somewhere between ice blue and the colour of the ocean they were mesmerising and it wasn't until he called her name again that she was able to tear herself away from them, blushing, long enough to reply.

"Yes, that's me but please call me Elena"

"Okay… Elena, I'm Damon Salvatore, and I'm here to show the apartment" he replied in a somewhat bored tone making Elena wonder exactly how and why he became a realtor and if his attitude was going to improve when they got the apartment.

Her last question was answered as soon as the apartment door opened. Mr Salvatore was an expert salesman both charming and charismatic, selling the small, old apartment to perfection. All it took to seal the deal was for him to look into her and ask if she "wanted it" for her to seal the deal and sign the papers. Yes she did want it but she wasn't entirely referring to the apartment.

"Good now that that is settled, come to dinner with me" She noted that it wasn't a question, his eyes had gone a darker shade of blue and all of sudden his voice was dripping with sex. Although he was obviously hot Elena couldn't help but be shocked at the man's sudden change in demeanour.

"Sorry, but I have plans tonight" she replied trying to keep her voice even, her plans being to start the dreaded moving in process.

"Oh I doubt that"

"Excuse me" Elena exclaimed

"You're new right? What you could possibly have to do?" His tone was condescending

"I am new but if you haven't noticed I just signed the lease on this apartment meaning I'm going to start moving in!" Elena replied indignantly getting very annoyed with this man.

To her surprise, Damon Salvatore smirked. She had just rejected him and he was smirking!

"You don't get the keys until tomorrow" he replied in a steady voice "it was in the contract you just signed but I can understand your reasons for not paying attention, I've been told I'm a great distraction, now why don't you stop with the holier-than-thou look you have on your adorable face right now, admit that where both attractive and agree to dinner later… or we could skip dinner" he winked at her.

"Excuse me Mr Salvatore, I don't know what type of girl you think I am but there's no way that I would ever think about going out with you!" she shouted turning around and making her way out the door.

"Be careful what you say E-lena, this is a small town, you wouldn't want to make an enemy out of one of the guys that own half of it now would you"

She turned back towards him to see that he was smirking again, but this time he had a dangerous glint in his eyes. She didn't think there was anyone alive who wouldn't be scared of the look he was giving her right now, even her ex-husband, a ruthless business man. She tried not to let this bother her though and made a quick decision to rise to the challenge.

"So do you scare all your dates into going out with you then? I'm sorry but a man that uses his status and money to get what he wants neither scares me nor interests me" she lied

"Oh Elena you've made an awful mistake" Damon purred while circling her "see you around miss Gilbert"

The look that graced Damon Salvatore's features as he left one of an predator stalking its prey sending shivers down Elena's spine and damn she thought, as she realised she was completely turned on.

**Let me know what you thought, hoping to turn it into a long-ish story if it gets a good reception. Constructive criticism is very welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dicsclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

Damon was furious. How dare she reject him after she'd practically been ogling him all afternoon. She clearly wanted him. Her big brown doe eyes didn't have a hope in hell of hiding that fact. It also didn't help that he hadn't decent sex in while. This was a small town and Damon seemed to have exhausted most of the desirable options for a good lay. Mystic Falls needed some fresh meat and Elena was exactly Damon's type, long legs, long brown hair and a small body. She was hot. But that doesn't help much if she's not willing to put out, at least not yet anyway. Damon loved a challenge and he could be very persuasive.

For the moment though, his fight with Elena had him hot a bothered. He would need to relinquish some of his anger later but now a cold shower would have to suffice. As the cool water hit his skin he had a chance to think about the way he handled her rejection. Okay so his anger had flared quickly, this was nothing new for him, but threatening her probably wasn't the best way to get her into bed. Would he have to live up to his threat? Only time would tell.

A few hours after an excruciating dinner with his dad and brother full of fake smiles, Damon found himself really needing a release. He set off from his father's mansion on foot taking backstreets until he found the correct alleyway situated behind an abandoned building that was usually full of squatters.

"Mr Salvatore, I was hoping you'd show up tonight, I'm in need of some crack" one of the lowlifes called to him, slowly making his way over. The same one that Damon remembered selling a large quantity of cocaine to less than a week ago. The squatters were his best customers, but tonight he would not be selling. He roughly pushed the man out way.

"I want every one of you scumbags to make your way back to the building" he shouted so everyone could hear. Slowly they all started to disperse (apart from one passed out near the dumpster) they knew not to mess with him. "Not so fast Mason" he stopped one of the druggies "I believe you owe me some money."

"But Mr Salvatore you said I had till next month."

"I changed my mind" he shrugged nonchalantly "do you have my cash?" He knew that it was highly unlikely Mason would have enough to repay his debt.

"No, but I can get it for you… I'll have it by tomorrow… or the next day I promise" Mason knew what was coming next.

"Your promises mean nothing to me Mase" Damon spat "and frankly I'm bored" he smirked as he advanced towards the man who looked like he was going to get on his knees and beg for mercy. Shame, Damon preferred it when they ran. No one was a match for him.

"Please Mr Salvatore, I'm telling the truth this time. I'll talk to my brother; he'll give me the money. You don't have to do this"

Ugh so predictable Damon thought as his fist collided with Mason's face, causing the weaker man to fall to the ground. This was the reason Damon got into this 'business' becoming a dealer was a great way to beat up scum when he needed a release. But as his perfectly skilled kicks began breaking several of Mason's ribs he mused to himself that this was becoming too easy, still for the moment it was working. The energy he had was slowly draining from his body and rational thought was returning, a good thing because Mason was just a little shy from becoming unconscious.

"You now have until Friday, and just in case you don't know, which I suspect is a high possibility, its Sunday… or I may just get bored again, so I suggest you hurry up… or don't, I don't really care" He whispered roughly into the other man's ear before smoothing out his clothes and walking away. No one was a match for Damon Salvatore.

He wasn't worried about getting caught; in fact it was the thought of getting caught, and his father's reaction that originally drove him to dealing in the first place. He wasn't worried about the druggies turning him in anyway; no one would dare accuse a Salvatore. If Damon was going to be caught it would be in the act and he was way too smart for that and on the off chance that it did happen he knew his brother would not hesitate to come to his defence. Stefan would not believe him capable of such crimes. No, the golden boy had had a much too sheltered life to truly know what was going on in the Mystic Falls underworld. Even as a defence lawyer his cases were never heavy.

The real danger for Damon was not being locked up. It was losing the money that his father, Giuseppe, allowed him access to. But that would be a small price to pay to see the look on Giuseppe's face when he realised what he had driven his eldest son to doing, and to see the Salvatore name ruined.

"Where were you?" Stefan asked as Damon re-entered the mansion.

"Out" this was Damon's standard response and he knew Stefan was holding in a sigh and rolling his eyes "why are you up?" he deflected

"Got a hard case, couldn't sleep. Wanna go halves in the rest of the ice-cream?"

Stefan's hopeful tone caused Damon to supress a chuckle while he nodded. His brother, who had graduated Harvard with top of the class, could still seem like such a kid sometimes.

"Afterwards, I'll beat you at a game of Halo."

Stefan almost bounced to the kitchen at Damon's response. He enjoyed anytime that his brother would give him.

As Damon got into bed in the early hours of the morning he found his thoughts drifting to Elena and more specifically how she looked in those perfectly fitted skinny jeans.

**Reviews welcomed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

Elena woke up early on Monday morning ready for a busy day. She had decided to push all thoughts of Damon aside for the time being. She came to Mystic Falls to restart her life not get caught up in man drama again.

Her morning was spent moving into her small amount belongings into her new apartment. Luckily the place was already furnished because she had not taken very much with her when she left New York.

Her plans for the afternoon involved meeting Alaric at the school. There was a week before school started and Alaric had offered to give her a tour of the school after her meeting with the principal. The headmasters name was Bonnie Bennett, a welcoming woman who although appeared to be younger than usual for her job knew what she was doing and was very organised. Alaric was waiting for Elena when she left the office.

"Elena, how are you today? Did apartment hunting go well?"

"Yes it did thank you. I'll invite you and Jenna over once I've settled in a bit. The principal seems very nice."

Alaric chuckled at her response "She's great but she gets a bit overwhelmed sometimes" he replied.

Elena nodded with a smile and they continued to exchange pleasantries as they explored the school grounds. She tried to commit where the staffroom and the English rooms were located to her memory. They were about to part ways when a bouncing smiling blonde approached them.

"Alaric how are? How was your break?" the blonde sing-songed pulling her aunts fiancé in for a hug.

"It was great actually. I finally asked Jenna to marry me."

"Wow that's fantastic, I bet she said yes. She said yes right… of course she did awww Alaric that's so great"

Alaric laughed "she said yes" he replied stopping the blondes rant. "Oh Caroline this is Elena Gilbert, the new English teacher. Elena this is Caroline Forbes Mystic Falls Highs drama teacher."

Elena went for a hand shake but found herself wrapped in a hug instead.

"It's so good to meet you. I absolutely loved your book" Caroline almost squealed.

"Thanks" Elena said smiling. She never knew how to react to complements, especially from strangers.

"It's great to have another girl here, it was just Bonnie and I before but she's the boss so it doesn't count. I can already tell we're going to get along."

Elena was unsure of how to respond and looked to Alaric for help. Thankfully he provided a distraction.

"Ok so I'm going to head off but Elena, Jenna has invited you for dinner and she won't take no for an answer"

"As long as she's not cooking I'll be there" Elena replied "I should get going too, I need to stop by the grocery store"

Alaric laughed "I'm in charge of the food" he said getting into his car. Elena waved goodbye to Caroline and made her way to her car.

At 7pm she started to make her way to Jenna and Alaric's place. She had dressed casually in jeans, a red top, converse shoes and a black jacket. Upon arrival she sat down with Jenna in the kitchen while Alaric shouted out "hey" but continued to work on the meal in the kitchen. Elena and Jenna shared humorous stories from their time apart before Alaric announced that dinner was almost ready and asked Jenna to set the table. Elena offered to help. They had almost finished when the doorbell rang and her aunt left to answer while Elena took a seat. A minute later Jenna re-entered the room with a man behind her. She glanced up at the tall figure and the first thing she noticed were his eyes.

"You have to be kidding me" she breathed out too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Elena, this is Damon, Alaric's friend. Damon this is my niece Elena" Jenna happily introduced them.

"We've met actually" Damon's voice was light but his expression was tense.

"Oh that's great then" Jenna said smiling and helping Ric to bring the plates out. She was clearly oblivious to Elena's discomfort.

Jenna and Alaric had chosen to sit opposite each other which left her opposite to Damon. Her efforts to keep the dinner atmosphere light and happy would only be achieved if she kept hers eyes down she decided.

The last thing she was expecting was for Damon to speak to her.

"So Elena what brings you to Mystic Falls?" he asked. He sounded so casual that she almost dropped her fork.

"I wanted a change of scenery" she replied as vaguely but as truthfully as she could.

"Oh. So where are you from then? If you don't mind me asking of course"

Elena knew she had no choice but to be civil. That fact however didn't stop her from glaring at him across the table. That was a Bad decision, a very bad decision she realised at once seeing his blue eyes and apparently trademark smirk. Quickly shifting her gaze back her plate seemingly interested in the roast potato she responded.

"New York"

"One of the most amazing cities in the world" he replied straight away "What did you do there?"

This was starting to feel like an interrogation. She was about to reply with the vaguest response possible when her aunt suddenly spoke up for her.

"She was a writer" Jenna beamed "Her book made it onto the New York Times best sellers list.

Elena inwardly groaned. This opened her up to more questions and sure enough…

"That's quite an achievement" Damon smiled at Jenna "what was your book about?"

Again Jenna didn't allow her time to form a reply that would shut him up

"It was a beautiful romance novel"

Damon laughed. The asshole actually laughed.

"I'm sorry but why is that funny Damon?" Elena asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Its just so typical" he replied "how old are you? Like 23-24? Have you even been in love?" his tone was somewhat condescending and Elena felt her blood begin to boil.

"As a matter of fact I have, but I don't think it's any of your business" she snapped.

Elena could see Jenna and Alaric about to Intervene but Damon was too fast.

"With who? Your high school boyfriend? What happened? Oh wait I've got this one, he took your virginity and you fell madly, deeply, truly in love with him, then he left for college and broke your heart… cue the novel"

Elena, while happy that his assumptions had been wrong, was fuming and flew out of her chair.

"SHUT UP DAMON! You know nothing about me and I intend to keep it that way! I don't have to divulge my private life to you and I suggest you stay out of my way or it might be YOU who gets hurt" she shouted. Jenna and Alaric sat stunned and confused as to how a casual dinner had ended up in a mess. Damon however was quick to recover as he too jumped out of his chair and made his way over to Elena.

"You know I think I was wrong about you" he said calmly. Elena's features morphed quickly from anger to confusion. "A charming high school boy has no chance of getting under your pretty little skin, no chance of making your blood boil, of making you tick, making you scream his name in the throes of passion… you need a little danger to get you going." Elena was frozen and stunned but Damon wasn't finished. He slowly leaned in so his lips were level with her ear. "There's no use denying it, I can sense your arousal from here" he whispered his voice somehow dripping with sex before he left without so much as a goodbye to Ric and Jenna.

**Please let me know how I am going- I'm nervous because its my first fanfic :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

It took all if Damon's restraint not to slam the door on his way out. He quickly jumped on his motorbike, not bothering with the helmet, and took off at a rapid pace. He sped around the town for hours with the combination of cool air, speed and the hum of the motor having a somewhat soothing effect, giving Damon the opportunity to think.

He had let his anger get the best of him. Again. Because of her. He had started off with the intention of showing that he could be a decent guy capable of having a normal conversation. All that had gone out the window when he had found out she was the author of a romance novel. Why had that bothered him? Because love doesn't exist, not to him. He had no proof of its existence, he even theorised that Ric and Jenna had stayed together out of habit, not love... or really good sex.

Parents were supposed to love their children but his dad had done nothing to prove that. He had tried the girlfriend thing in high school and he hadn't ever felt anything close to what people describe as love, leading to Damon's conclusion that he could neither love nor be loved. The thought of Elena having found the non-existent emotion was unsettling. Damon could however lust and lust equalled passion and right now his lust for Elena was being channelled into passionate rage. He needed get that under control before he blew his chances completely.

He arrived at his father's mansion just before midnight in a relatively calm state of mind, deciding on his ride that visiting the alley 2 nights in a row would probably send the crack heads fleeing and looking for a new dealer. Damage control was more important at this moment anyway Damon reasoned dialling Alaric's number thinking he would be asleep and intending to do leave a message.

"Damon what the FUCK man!" Alaric yelled into the phone skipping the 'hi'.

"Ric I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened in there." That was lie. He knew what happened, Elena made him crazy.

"Well you'd better figure it out, Elena has been crying ever since you left and Jenna is pissed."

"She's crying?" That was the last thing Damon expected. He thought angry, mad and furious but no upset.

"What do you expect man the girl was married, you were trivialising her relationship and then you made crude comments about her sex life in front of her aunt!"

"She was married?" Elena was so young he didn't think it was possible.

"Seriously, that's all you got from that?" Alaric paused "look Damon, Jenna's not your biggest fan as it is so I think it would be better if you didn't come around here until you apologise to Elena or something."

"Geez man I fucked up ok but that's a little extreme don't you think?"

Alaric had been Damon's best and pretty much only friend since high school. He accepted him and his mood swings and was always there when Damon needed to vent about his father. His friend however did not know about his double life as a dealer.

"Damon, Elena is Jenna's niece, just make an effort to fix it would you?" Alaric sighed into the phone.

"Yeah yeah I'll try ok" He wasn't lying, he wanted to fix his relationship with Elena, just not solely for the reason of being allowed in his best friend's house "drinks tomorrow night?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'd never kid about a good scotch."

"You're unbelievable."

"That's what the ladies tell me."

"Goodnight Damon."

Ric hung up and Damon was trudging up the stairs when he heard the front door open. Making his way back down the stairs he was greeted by the sight of his father.

"How was she?" Damon asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I assume you were with your hooker?"

Damon had learnt about his father's habit when he was 17 and Stefan was 15. At the time their mother was alive but very ill and spent most nights in the hospital. Giuseppe had come home drunk and when Damon asked where he was Giuseppe had replied without thinking. His father had since tried to pretend it hadn't happened and their relationship had never recovered.

"Go to sleep Damon."

"What no father son bonding time. Shocker."

"Did you need something?" Giuseppe asked in his ever-present condescending tone.

"Nope I'm just gonna grab a drink and ponder about what an amazing father I have" Damon grabbed a bottle of vodka as he heard Giuseppe mutter something about what an ungrateful disappointment he was.

Moments later Stefan came down the stairs.

"Must you antagonise father all the time? He slammed his door so hard I thought it was going to break" his brother sounded exhausted.

Damon shrugged "What's wrong with you?"

"A couple of bad night's sleep. This case would have to be toughest yet."

"Hmm sounds boring want something to take your mind off it?" he asked holding out the bottle of vodka to Stefan who declined by shaking his head.

"Do you always go to work with a hangover?" Stefan was curious but not judgemental. Stefan had become accustomed to some of Damon's behaviours over the years and he had given up a long time ago trying to change his brothers drinking habits.

"Not really, I've built up a tolerance" Damon responded with smirk.

"Right well I'm going to take some panadol and go to bed, you should think about sleeping too, its late"

"Why does everybody want me to sleep tonight?" he asked himself.

Damon was usually not one to do what people asked of him but he was tired so he crawled into bed. It was there that he had time to think about what Alaric had told him over the phone. Elena was married and he had made her upset. He was feeling strange and it took him a while to work out that this new feeling was guilt.

The next morning he decided to ignore what his friend had told him and headed to Jenna and Ric's place, thinking that Jenna while angry with him might be willingly to see past that to give him some advice on how to make things right with Elena. He didn't have a chance to knock on the door when Alaric came out dressed in workout clothes.

"You shouldn't be here man" Ric said with the door still open "I mean it."

"I'm taking your advice… you know mending bridges" he paused "I don't suppose you could convince your fiancé to talk to me?"

Alaric didn't get a chance to respond when the woman in question appeared in the doorway arms folded and fire in her eyes.

"GO AWAY DAMON!"

"I'm sorry about last night…"

"Oh well sorry covers it" Jenna's sarcastic voice momentarily stunned him. He was not used to hearing her use that tone.

"Just hear him out, he wants to make amends" Alaric said softly looking into Jenna's eyes.

He could see the moment Jenna relented un-crossing her arms and turning towards him.

"You have my attention" she said trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"I just want to know how to fix things with Elena" Damon said swaying from side to side suddenly thinking coming to this house was a bad idea.

"I think fixing things with my niece is out of the question considering I don't think she'll ever talk to you again" a ghost of a smile appeared on the women's face.

"Oh come on Jenna, it wasn't _that _bad" Damon tried to charm her with a smile. It was pointless though as he didn't couldn't anticipate what happened next; a hard slap landed on his cheek. After realising the hand didn't belong to Jenna or Ric his eyes focused on another figure. Elena looked tired and she was wearing the same clothes as the previous night at dinner. He briefly wondered how he didn't notice her car before he looked at her face. While she had dark rims around her eyes, there was also a fire within them which was downright terrifying. Even to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got a lot more responses last chapter thanks guys :D **

**Oh, and I've looked at a couple of suggestions and I think I can put them in. It just wont be for a little while yet :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Elena yelled.

Elena knew she looked like a mess, but she was beyond caring. She had spent the night crying in Jenna's arms like a weakling. But Elena was not weak. She was strong and she was always in control. So when she woke up after her fitful night's sleep she was not upset, she was angry and when she heard Damon's voice she had the overwhelming urge to slap him. Which is exactly what she did and Elena had to admit that it felt great.

"Well hello to you too Elena" Damon rubbed his cheek.

"Skip the bullshit Damon." Her voice was hard and uncompromising.

"Well aren't you a little feisty this morning, I came because I wanted to apologise. I said some things last night which you may have taken offence too and I'm sorry if I… offended you" Damon admitted seemingly sincere.

"That's your apology?" Jenna asked "I didn't even hear you say sorry."

Elena watched Damon's eyes flick to Jenna in annoyance before returning to hers.

"Elena… I'm sorry" Damon ground out, his jaw locked.

It was clear to Elena that Damon wasn't the type who apologised often but that did little to appease her. She was still mad and a simple forced apology wasn't going to change that. Besides that, giving in wouldn't be good for her. It would show weakness and that wasn't something she could afford to have in front of Damon, especially after last night. She had not been crying for the reason Jenna thought, that Damon had reminded her about her ex-husband, she was crying because he was right. Every time he looked at her as if she was a meal to be ravished, she felt an unwelcomed desire pool within her. She was beginning to wonder if it was just him or if he was right and she was attracted to danger both options made her feel sick.

"I think you should go" she spoke, trying to keep her anger in control.

"Just come to breakfast with me. We can talk, put this behind us"

Was he insane? She wasn't going anywhere with him.

"Look, Elena, Damon can be a bit of a jerk sometimes but he's basically a good guy" Ric cut in while Jenna scoffed. It was clear to Elena that Jenna had never been a huge fan of Damon's.

"Fine" Elena smiled, an idea forming in her head. "Damon can have breakfast here with me and Jenna" she said in mock sweetness.

Damon was about protest when Ric put a hand on his shoulder "take it buddy" Ric advised.

"Ok. But I'll cook."

"Nope. Jenna cooks" Elena said. It was a cruel and unusual form of punishment to force someone to eat Jenna's cooking. Damon tensed and Elena couldn't resist smirking at him.

"Ok well I'm heading to the gym" Alaric spoke, kissing Jenna on the forehead "later guys."

Jenna got busy trying to make pancakes while Elena made herself presentable.

"At least let me help" Damon offered as Elena walked into the kitchen.

"I've got this Damon" Jenna said in a sharp tone. After several interruptions from Damon on what she should be doing Elena's aunt kicked her and Damon out to the living room to watch TV while she finished.

"Elena I really am sorry. I took it too far." Damon spoke up noting how uncomfortable Elena looked.

"You shouldn't have gone there at all. You shouldn't go around making assumptions about anyone's love life. And seriously, talking about my sex life in front of Jenna and Alaric was a dick move, especially seeing as you have no right to comment on it anyway. You're NOT involved." Elena was internally debating at this point whether forgiving Damon would even be a possibility. She reasoned that she should at least try for Alaric's sake.

"I know" he acknowledged.

"Ok guys dinners ready" Jenna called, perfect timing for Elena who couldn't work out how to respond.

"Damon, your plate's that one and Elena that one's yours" Jenna pointed to where they should sit.

They took their places and began eating. The pancakes weren't bad Elena mused somewhat disappointed that Damon wouldn't be forced to taste her Aunts worst cooking, but pleased she wouldn't have to resort to toast or cereal.

"Uhh, Jenna, I don't think this is a little undercooked" Damon said.

"They're fine Damon" Jenna responded shooting a wink at Elena who looking at the gooey substance coming out of the middle of the pancakes Damon was attempting to eat, had to work hard to suppress a giggle. Aside from Jenna's prank on Damon the breakfast passed in surrounded in an awkward atmosphere making Elena wonder if this was the best idea. If Damon wanted to make amends, having her aunt there probably wasn't going to help him, but did she truly want to forgive him? That same question was still plaguing her mind. At least he chose to eat in silence instead of complaining about his meal a second time.

"So, Damon, knock anyone up yet?" Jenna asked feigning an innocent look. She turned to Elena "Damon has a reputation around Mystic Falls" she clarified.

"No" Damon replied simply forcing a smile and once again they were eating in silence.

"I've got the dishes" Jenna said once they were done.

"Jenna I might go home, start organising lesson plans and such" Elena said getting up to give her aunt a hug.

"Well I guess I'll go as well. Always a pleasure Jenna" Damon smiled.

"I think you should" Jenna replied clearing the plates. Elena and Damon made their way to the door. When they were outside Damon thought it would be safe to talk without Jenna cutting in and making him look bad.

"Look, Elena, I can't apologise anymore and I know you're mad so let me know if there's anything I can do" he said sounding genuine.

"I'll think about it" Elena said offhandedly not really liking being left alone with him.

"I'm really trying here Elena" Damon tried again.

"You threaten me the first time we meet and the second time you humiliate me. Not everything can be fixed Damon."

"Wait, so you're not upset that I made you think about your ex-husband?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Who told you about that?" She really needed to leave before she said anything else.

"It's irrelevant. Answer the question."

"I'm leaving. Goodbye Damon."

"I look forward to seeing you again Elena" Damon smirked.

Elena drove home once again angry, but this time with herself. Damon was smarter than she had given him credit for and she would need to stop underestimating him. Alaric had probably told him about her ex-husband but she doubted he had gone into much detail. She needed it to stay that way. The more he knew, the more he could get under her skin and Elena was having enough trouble as it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

Damon woke up late on Saturday morning. It had been 4 days since he had seen Elena, not that he was counting, but he refused to let that bother him. He believed they had made some progress the last time they met up and figured giving her some time to cool off would do them both some good. It would be bad for his reputation if he was caught actively chasing her, of course he wasn't though, and things with Elena would probably go smoother if they reconnected at a later date. Damon didn't believe that she was one to hold grudges but she'd surprised him this far just by resisting his charm and charisma.

He chucked on some sweatpants and walked down the stairs intending to get some food but stopped midway when he heard voices and laughter coming from the kitchen, a highly unusual sound in the Salvatore household. Although Damon didn't want to disturb what sounded like his brother and a girl, his hunger got the better of him. The laughing ceased as soon he made his presence known.

"Damon" Stefan acknowledged him by nodding his head as Damon started making cereal.

"Good morning Stefan and… who do we have here you look lovely by the way" Damon smirked, turning his charm on full knowing it would annoy Stefan.

"Damon, this is my friend Lexi" Stefan replied shooting him a warning look. Damon couldn't decide if he wanted to interpret it as a challenge or a warning to leave his friend alone. He settled on the latter, knowing how many friendships he'd ruined for Stefan in the past when the girls naturally gave into him.

"It's nice to meet you" Lexi extended a hand and smiled. He smiled in return and kissed her hand, holding in a snigger when she blushed, he might not go for his brother's friend but he never failed to be amused by Stefan's reactions to his blatant flirting.

"Ok, I think it's about time I head home, but I'll see you later tonight right Stefan?" Lexi said quickly composing herself.

"Yeah definitely, at 7 right?" Stefan responded and Lexi nodded.

"What are we doing tonight at 7?" Damon asked innocently.

"We, as in Lexi and I, are going to the Grill to meet Caroline and some new friend of Caroline's" Stefan responded sending yet another glare Damon's way.

"Hmm so is Caroline still hot?" Damon asked to taunt his brother while wondering if the new friend was Elena.

"Does it matter? She's too smart to go anywhere near you again."

"Don't underestimate me brother."

Damon started digging into his cereal as Stefan rushed Lexi out the door.

"Please don't go near Lexi… or Caroline again. It took me ages to get Caroline to speak to me after what you did" Stefan pleaded as he came back.

"I don't recall her minding what I was doing when she was screaming my name" Damon smirked as Stefan cringed and sighed. "Relax Steffie, I won't go near your friends" Damon relented "unless they come to me."

Stefan's exasperated expression did little to make Damon want to stop teasing him and knowing this Stefan made the wise decision to walk away.

Damon had just finished his breakfast and was about to go for a jog when his phone rang.

"Damon Salvatore" he answered, a formal habit that he picked up from his father.

"It's Klaus."

"Haven't heard from you in a while."

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"I want you to start selling a new drug in that town of yours" Klaus said as casually as if he was talking about the weather.

Klaus Mikaelson was the guy who made most of the drugs that Damon sold. Damon had met him during a vacation to Los Vegas 4 years ago after Klaus had offered him some weed. Damon had declined, preferring to stick to alcohol, but had been interested enough to listen to Klaus' 'business'.

"What would that be?" Damon asked apprehensively knowing he was already dealing with all the common party drugs.

"Rohypnol."

"The date rape drug?"

"It's used for other things too" Klaus said defensively.

"Name me one."

There was a notable pause in the conversation.

"Sleeping" Klaus responded triumphantly.

"There are legal substances for that Klaus. I don't think this is the place for roofies."

"Don't tell me you suddenly have morals" Klaus was going to start getting pushy.

"So what if I do?" Damon responded. He had friends in Mystic Falls and it was such a small town, definitely not the place to introduce the forget-me pill. There was a line here that Damon did not want to cross.

"Drug dealers don't have morals, Damon. The demand for them is high here in New York."

"No, you don't have morals Klaus. And there's much less chance of you being linked to a rape case or having one of your friends become the victim. I'm not backing down on this Klaus." Damon was not going to be pushed into this.

"Fine. I'll ask Vicky then." Klaus huffed in annoyance into the phone.

Vicky Donovon was another dealer that Klaus had working for him in Mystic Falls and the friend of one of Kaus' girlfriends, the problem with Vicky however was that a lot of the substances tended to go 'missing' while in her possession. Damon often feared that one day Klaus would seek her out to pay her debts, but apparently he had other people to deal with in New York.

"Not in this town Klaus" Damon said firmly.

"Whatever you say Damon" Klaus retorted, hanging up.

Crap, Damon thought, knowing he would have to seek out Vicky at some point during the next week or so. It wasn't that bad. Vicky could be fun when she wasn't completely out of it. They'd had some good times together, both happily walking away afterwards.

Damon quickly dialled Alaric's number on his phone, deciding that he needed a social drink or 6 tonight, also hoping to run into who he was trying to make his newest conquest.

"Hey, Damon" Alaric answered on the first ring "I was just about ring you. Drinks tonight?"

Damon chuckled into the phone "great minds think alike, 8 at the grill?" Damon asked hoping to arrive late enough to steer clear of one of Stefan's lectures about staying away from his friends, but early enough to still run into them on the way out if Elena was indeed the friend of Caroline's mentioned earlier. He wasn't sure how they could've met but he didn't know of any other newcomers to town.

"Sounds good buddy" Alaric responded cheerfully before they disconnected.

Ric was a semi-alcoholic, and although he had improved somewhat after getting engaged to Jenna, his friend was generally up for a drinking session when Jenna had plans not involving him for the night.

**a/n this story will not involve rape, its just there for a plot line later on.**

**:)**


End file.
